Wyatt Mathewson
Wyatt Mathewson was a military veteran, professional assassin, and General Krantz's highest ranking operative. He was ordered to hunt down Michael, Lincoln and Sara. As well as acting as an assassin for The Company, he advised General Krantz on how to deal with threats facing The Company. He was eventually tortured and killed by Mahone as revenge for killing Mahone's son, Cameron. Biography Season 4 After tracking down and murdering James Whistler, Wyatt was ordered by the General of the Company to murder Gretchen Morgan for failing to keep the Scylla cards safe. He does not murder her but keeps her as prisoner. Later, while searching for Michael Scofield and other members of the Fox River 8, Wyatt uses Pam and Cameron as bait to lure Mahone to him in order to find out the location of Micheal and others trying to bring down the Company, when his plan failed as Pam was unwiling to co-operate, he killed Cameron as punishment. Following another lead, Wyatt tortures and murders Bruce Bennett and learns that Sara is in Los Angeles, and assumes Michael is with her. In Los Angeles, Wyatt tracks down an informant to Donald Self, and resumes searching for Sara. He gets confirmation that she is in Los Angeles and finds and chases her, but she escapes. With this new evidence that Michael is in Los Angeles, he turns his attention to Agent Self who he learned was studying the General. After a botched attempt to murder Mahone when he was arrested by the LAPD, Wyatt was made an offer by Roland in exchange for Lincoln and Michael. After Roland gives up the location of the warehouse, Wyatt kills Roland, shooting him once in the knee cap, once in the thigh and lastly in the stomach. Michael tracked Roland with a GPS chip and ended up finding Wyatt, who was beaten down by Alex Mahone and taken captive. After Mahone interrogated Wyatt, he called his wife and forced Wyatt to say he's sorry for killing Cameron. Mahone hooked up a battery to him which would electrocute Wyatt every-time his pulse would go down to a certain point, which induced much pain. He even jammed long needles into Wyatt's fingers. Mahone put Wyatt's hands in cinder-blocks and dragged him out to the harbor. Wyatt tried to convince Mahone that they're both the same, but he ignored him and pushed him into the harbor, where he drowned. Post-Death Mahone then asked in Selfless if that was the office where he gave Wyatt the order to kill Cameron Mahone. Appearances Season 4 *Scylla *Breaking and Entering *Shut Down *Eagles and Angels *Safe and Sound *Blow Out *Five The Hard Way *The Price *Greatness Achieved *Selfless Trivia *Wyatt Mathewson killed the most people out a previous season: Cameron Mahone (season 2 and 4), Bruce Bennett (season 2 and 4) and James Whistler (season 3 and 4). *Wyatt Mathewson has killed 1 Scylla team member: Roland Glenn and wasn't a main character at all. *Wyatt Mathewson along with Agent Blondie were killed Mahone, because they did hurt Cameron Mahone and both men were Company operatives. *Wyatt Mathewson has only met Lincoln, Bellick, Sara, Gretchen, Self and Mahone. **Wyatt possibly saw Michael. Behind the scenes *Cress Williams had a main cast image, despite not being part of the main cast. Notes and references See also *Ironic deaths *Alexander Mahone/Kills Category:Company operatives Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Alexander Mahone Category:Killers Category:Off-screen kills Category:Prison Break characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 4 antagonists